


Build Me A House In Hell

by drunkbea



Series: Build Me A House In Hell [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt, first time writing this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is an angel with too much of the devil in him. Jack is a demon who just wants to build his house in peace. Somehow, they manage to make it work. (First in the angel/demon Ryack verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me A House In Hell

The first time Jack meets an angel, is when one falls from heaven. Literally.

He’s building his house, or more accurately re-building his house because that little shit Gavin keeps pouring lava whenever he’s made any decent sort of progress. It’s expected of a demon in training but _still_. Anyway, he’s building his house when there is the sound of muffled cursing coming from above and down comes an angel; wings, halo and all. 

“Fuck.” The ethereal being says eloquently and the first bizarre thought that Jack has is that the angel was very dirty. Dirt under the nails dirty, mud-stained clothes dirty, heck even his _feathers_ were messy and kind of grey. But despite it all, the angel still somewhat glowed. Jack doesn’t realise he’s staring until the angelic creature looked up and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Hi.” He says, as if this were a perfectly normal situation and who knows? Maybe for him it is, falling out of heaven into a demon’s back yard could be perfectly normal for angels.

“I uh, was digging a hole but I think I dug too deep and dug out of heaven.” Right at this moment, a shovel falls from the sky and Jack wonders at the good timing of it all. Did all heavenly creatures have such good timing? The angel stares at him patiently and flexes his wings while Jack ponders the bizarreness of a demon’s life. Was he cursed, he wondered, or was this the sort of thing that happened to every demon who just wanted to live a decently peaceful existence building a house.

“Do you mind if I stay here a bit?” The angel’s voice interrupts his semi-existential crisis and Jack sheepishly snaps back to attention.

“I think I sprained my wing. I’m Ryan, by the way, probationary angel.” Awkwardly, the angel folds his wings back to fuck knows where and gets to his feet. Jack ponders his life for a moment more before shrugging and extending a hand.

“Sure,” he replies deciding that he really can’t be bothered anymore “I’m Jack, denizen of hell. Want to help me build my house?” Ryan grins, a rather mad grin for an angel to be honest, and grips his outstretched hand.

“I’d love to.” He answers and it is the start of a beautiful…something.


End file.
